


低级动物1-2

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 又又性 强制爱 凌辱式sex非常簧 真的非常簧谨慎观看谨慎观看 十八岁以下的给我把页面关掉
Kudos: 8





	低级动物1-2

1.

放学的时间是十一点四十五。  
教室的时钟会在十一点四十四分的时候卡住，随后，分针会一次性跨两格。  
在卡住的那一分钟内，他一定会出现。

嗒，嗒，嗒。  
到点，转头。  
正对着窗口的楼梯转角倏的闪过一个身影。  
又没看清，你有点沮丧，不过没关系，你想着，马上就能从头到脚一处不落地看清楚了。

王晨艺捧着饭盒快步往宿舍走。今天运气不错，打饭阿姨费老劲也没能把最大的那块排骨抖下来，最后只得放弃，大勺一把扣进去，米饭被沾上厚重的糖醋酱汁。  
王晨艺喜欢吃甜的，食堂的糖醋排骨是为数不多合他口味的。这个点宿舍应该还没有人，他想，可以安心地吃一顿饭、洗一个澡，不用担心被人撞见。  
他一步并两步跑上楼，钥匙挂在腰带上丁零当啷响。宿舍门关着，门上的小窗被里头的帘子遮得严严实实。王晨艺费劲地一只手捏着饭盒，另一只手去解钥匙，可惜不知道是卡住了哪儿死活解不下来。他着急得很，终于把那小玩意儿取了下来，他捏着钥匙正要开锁，门先一步被拉开了。他呆呆地看着门内的人，像是一瞬间坠入了冰窖。

2.

高中男生的宿舍是不可能整齐的。八个人挤在一个房间，除了放衣服的柜子和一小张书桌，属于自己的空间只有那不到两平方米的床铺。  
王晨艺的床上堆着很多东西，被子、枕头，娃娃机里抓出来的娃娃，洗干净还没来得及叠好的衣服。原本堆满整张床的东西被拨到一边，王晨艺被扒了裤子，背靠墙壁瑟缩在床上，被捆住的双手抵在后腰，膝盖被掰开，细白的大腿轻轻发着颤。  
他低着头，不看床边站着的人。  
“学长，”他听见对方略带委屈的声音，“你为什么不看我？”  
他不作声，一声不吭地装哑巴。然后被抓住头发强逼着抬起脸，对方抓得很紧，头皮被扯得疼，他努力撇开眼不看对方。这点毫无作用的反抗落在对方眼里像是什么天大的过错，他低下身，贴着王晨艺的耳畔说：“现在不开口，等会急了也别求我。”

眼睛被蒙住了，黑暗中一切触感仿佛被放大了数百倍。  
耳垂被含住了，对方的舌头贴着耳廓细细地舔。乳尖也被捏住了，那一块薄过头的皮肤被玩弄得红肿挺立，小巧的尖儿被男生细长的手指捏着，稍微按扁了磨蹭就能让他不自觉地发抖。  
双腿被掰开就没合上过，腿间的男性性器支起来，涨得通红，贴在微凉的小腹上都觉得烫。  
“学长，你把床单弄湿了。”  
王晨艺自然知道的。大张着腿的姿势让那个隐秘的地方暴露无遗，对方细致的前戏早就把情欲挑逗到最高点，他感到穴道内部开始不受控制地抽动，不停地流水，由小腹向上涌起一阵强烈的空虚感。他忍不住想夹住腿，摩擦一下那要命的地方。  
却被拦住了。对方握着他的膝盖往下一带，他整个人被拉着倒在床上，双腿摆成M字。他感觉对方凑近了下身，湿热的鼻息喷在腿心，更是勾起一阵麻痒。

“学长想要我舔吗？”  
王晨艺偏着头，死死地咬着下唇，他呼吸粗重，却拼了命也不想出声，怕一张口就是淫荡的呻吟。对方却是故意地要诱他开口，一只手揉面似的揉弄他的臀，白皙的臀肉留下清晰的粉色指印。另一只手摸到腿间，两指掰开娇嫩的阴户，露出内里殷红的穴道和穴口上面已充血涨大的红色肉粒。  
“可以舔学长的阴蒂吗？”  
说完他立刻低下头含住那个敏感的器官重重一吸。王晨艺顿时像被电流击中，上身不停抽搐，双腿无意识地乱踢，大脑瞬间空白，只剩下穴道内部剧烈地抽动，带起一阵阵热流。源源不断的透明液体流出来，下身一片狼藉。

“学长怎么被舔一下就高潮了。”  
男生满意地看着陷在高潮里神志不清的王晨艺，手上动作加快，他握住对方被忽略许久的阳具，套弄了几下便含进嘴里，同时并了两指捅进已经烂熟的穴道。内壁被丰沛的春水浸透得湿润无比，感受到手指的侵入就夹住了不停收缩，像是要吞进最深处。照着记忆的位置草草地一摸就摸到了那块儿凸起，他对着那块地方轻轻一刮，马上收到对方激烈的反应。他朝着内里的敏感点不停地刮蹭，拇指按着外头的阴蒂头揉搓，用指甲尖去捻，力度大到像是要把那个娇小的肉粒硬生生掐下来。  
王晨艺终于崩不出呻吟出声，剧烈的性刺激不间断地在他大脑里炸开，他只觉从小腹涌起一阵强烈的酸涩感，深埋在腹腔内的女性器官也开始收缩，两条腿抖得像筛子。男生感觉到他穴道的收缩越来越快，阴茎也一抖一抖的，是马上要到达极高的情欲浪潮。他将对方的阴茎深深地含进去，收缩口腔，主动地将冠头吞进软肉包裹的喉咙口。同时手指曲起撑开穴道，更大力地抽插，拇指抵着阴蒂重重一按。

王晨艺瞬间像是被掐住了气管，积攒到临界点的情潮轰得一下喷涌而出，穴道内春水泛滥，汩汩而出的爱液浇了一手，内壁弹动着痉挛。潮吹的同时前方也抖动着射精，尽数被男生含住咽下去，他用舌头由上至下仔细地舔弄那疲软下去的软肉，直把人逼得更受不住，胸口大幅度地上下起伏，感觉下一秒就要窒息昏死过去。  
男生抽出手指，穴道离开了手指更觉空虚，红艳艳的穴口一张一缩，吐出一波又一波接连不断的腥臊汁水。  
“学长，”他的下身涨到爆炸，声音却听不出情绪，“你是不是很舒服？”  
“让我也舒服一下好不好？”

王晨艺觉得自己像是被人抛上云端，又重重地跌下，被束缚太久的双臂发麻，双腿像是被抽了筋，使不上力，只会反射性地抽搐。他连并拢腿都觉得无力，眼罩被汗水侵透贴在眼皮上非常不舒服，他偏过脸贴着床单想要蹭掉，却被人一把按住，下巴被摆正，对方的舌头钻进口腔，缠住另一条软舌翻搅。为数不多的氧气被搜刮殆尽，王晨艺感觉要窒息了，瑟缩着要逃开，却被对方更用力地掐住脖子，下身穴口被粗硬的物什顶住，还未反应过来就被捅进了最深处。  
内壁湿热的粘膜被男生怒张的性器破开，强烈的酸胀感席卷而来。对方一插进来就开始猛力地抽插，先前没有被手指照顾到的深处被捣得发烫，猛烈的撞击每次都狠狠地擦过敏感点，朝着子宫口狠狠地碾上去。  
男生的性器勃起后长度可观，一下一下往最深处顶，撞得王晨艺身子不断往上窜，又被握住膝弯拖回来，挺进最深处。

内壁里鲜红的嫩肉在抽插中被带出穴口，又缠住阴茎重重顶进去，湿滑的内壁汁水泛滥，溢出来的液体在肉与肉的不停拍打中变成稀薄的泡沫。臀肉被男生的阴囊拍打得泛红，连带着大腿肌肉也颤抖地收紧，双腿自然地缠上了男生的腰，双脚在腰后相勾住，脚趾紧缩。他随着男生的动作前后摆胯，像是主动把穴送上去给人操，他哼哼唧唧的，全然没了最开始无比抗拒的姿态，温顺地像是发情的母猫，蜷在男生身下细细地叫。  
男生听见他的声音更发狠地往里顶，恨不得把阴囊也塞进那个狭小的穴口，把它撑坏，把他玩弄得比窑子里最骚的鸭子还要浪荡，把他彻底变成自己的玩具。

性器在穴道内横冲直撞，王晨艺觉得内壁被磨得发麻，感觉下一秒就要被捅穿了。他忍不住开始有意识地收缩穴道，穴肉绞紧肆虐的阴茎往里吞，男生被吸得头皮发麻，粗暴地插进深处四处翻搅，汹涌的春水顺着交合处淌出来，沁透了床垫。  
王晨艺只感觉内里的酸涩更加强烈，不由自主地浑身颤抖，穴肉痉挛着绞紧。男生张口含住他的喉结轻咬，下身却毫不留情地顶入，撬开脆弱的子宫口射进最深处。  
那一刹那王晨艺只觉一阵剧烈的失禁感由下窜上天灵盖，内里像是泄洪似的喷出一股春水，尖叫着潮吹着迎接又一波高潮。

男生离开他身体时，他还不受控制地不停抽搐。男生扶他坐起身，解开捆住双手的绳子，双臂被勒太久，回血的感觉像是无数根细小的针在皮肤下扎。他大张着嘴努力地汲取氧气，大脑却还是发昏，迷迷糊糊地看不清眼前的事物。  
他无力地倚靠在男生肩头，任由男生掰开他的腿，检查那地方是否红肿，男生没有带他去洗澡，只是拆了湿巾擦拭乱七八糟的下体。冰凉的湿巾贴上还充血的阴户让他不自觉地发抖，双腿颤抖着夹紧。男生重新掰开他的腿，跪在地上仔细地清理干净。  
干净的衣服是男生一件件给他穿上的，湿透的床是男生仔细收拾好的。王晨艺趴在桌上，下体还涨得痛，始作俑者正在努力地收拾残局。他看见自己的饭盒不知什么时候被打翻了，脏兮兮的油渍流了一地，男生收拾完床便拎着扫把来扫地。他看着自己十分期待的糖醋排骨沾满了灰尘，和一堆污物一起倒进了垃圾桶。

他感觉自己的灵魂脱离了身体，飘上半空，怜悯得看着自己的肉体，像在看一群蝼蚁。


End file.
